


you fall into your hole of silence

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green and blue like sea and sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fall into your hole of silence

**Author's Note:**

> the title is of pablo neruda's poem, the well.

**you fall into your hole of silence**

**(** into your abyss of proud anger **)**

 

_love me, you, smile at me_

_help me to be good._

_do not wound yourself in me, for it will be useless,_

_do not wound me because you wound yourself._

Pablo Neruda (The Well)

 

His eyes are green. Not a common green, not a lovely green; they are green like the edge of a very old sea, cold with moss. The kind of green that calls you to walk and fall and, in this eternal decay, regret when you tried to dive. Of course, when you looked in that eyes — for the first or fifth or tenth time — and felt the way they drew and repelled you successively, constantly, you didn’t know that you were lost. You didn’t know that walking to him was walking to sea. To the ocean. You didn’t know that the waves and currents would drown you. You didn’t know that your body would be found miles and miles away, trap and sad between pointed rocks. You didn’t know, but even if you _did_ you would have carried on, sand in your shoes, tsunamis of fondness and pain.

His eyes are green, but yours are blue. Because he can be sea and he can be waves, but you are like clean sky. Watching without ever touch. And sometimes, when the sky close and water falls and drown the world, even then you are sea calm. Even then you are the peace when the ocean ends. You are the most infinite horizon and he, he is walking right to you. You know he will never reach. You are beyond any attempt. And, when you drown in the cold green waters of sea, he falls right into the abysm between you and the void.

His eyes are green and yours are blue. Sea and sky can’t mix. But, sometimes, they touch — drowned bodies capable of join.


End file.
